


If I loved you any less

by HChandler



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, No Beta, we die like dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChandler/pseuds/HChandler
Summary: The problem was that right as he took his one - his only- moment of peace before the study session he saw him. Blue eyes, blond hair, face like a sexy, sexy spy, or maybe a Disney prince, somewhere in between, and he was sitting right in the chair in front of him, sitting in a very non-straight way. How is Alex's poor little gay heart supposed to focus now?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	If I loved you any less

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my first first-prince fanfic, i don't know if i shoud write more of this so let me know, also i don't have any beta readers so any comment will be very appreciated, anyway hope you enjoy it

As Alex walked into the library he told himself that he was gonna study and be productive and nothing was gonna get in his way, looking back he should have known this was tempting the universe, but how could he know? And so he walked the familiar path to his regular table, as if it was just a regular day, and sit down, he took his laptop out and took one moment of peace before he started. 

The problem was that right as he took his one - his only- moment of peace before the study session he saw him. Blue eyes, blond hair, face like a sexy, sexy spy, or maybe a Disney prince, somewhere in between, and he was sitting right in the chair in front of him, sitting in a very non-straight way. How is Alex's poor little gay heart supposed to focus now?

And to be fair to Alex, he did try to focus, for about one minute, which is more than anyone could ask of him right now, but then he gave up and just started to examine the boy for clues.: he was very focused on writing in his laptop, his back curved as if he had been there for hours, which meant he would have had to wake up very early, or not slept at all (not slept at all was the most likely given the cups of coffee surrounding him); Alex could not see what he was writing, but he could see a copy of Emma by Jane Austen with lots of small post-its on it, and a Moleskine notebook full of a too small to read handwriting. 

"Hi, Good Morning," Alex said, deepening his voice and trying to make his Texan's accent even more charming.

But the boy didn't answer, in fact, he didn't even flinch, and it was only when Alex was way back in his room that he considered the possibility that the boy had simply not heard him.

\---

"So let me get this straight," said Nora

"Actually there was nothing straight about it" Alex murmured trying to feel less awkward.

"You tried to talk to a pretty boy," Nora said with her smile growing with every work " and he didn't answer so you just ran away"

Alex looked down and said 

"You're oversimplifying what happened, but yeah"

"Alex, your fucking bisexual disaster!" she said dying with laughter

And all Alex could do was give a sight as the door to Nora's flat opened and in walks his sister June.

"June! June!" Nora screamed and jumped " you **have** to hear this" she pointed to Alex laughing "tell her, tell her what happened! "

June put her books down on the table and looked at Alex with her all too familiar "what did you do" expression.

"I saw a cute boy at the library today." Alex said, sounding more like a younger brother than he ever intended.

"And...and..." Nora said gesticulating her hand 

"And I said hello."

"And..."

"And he didn't answer me."

"And then...and then...and then tell her what you did!" Nora said between chuckles

"I did nothing!" Alex said folding his arms 

"He ran away like a stinky man-chicken!" Nora shouted dramatically falling onto her couch and laughing.

June sighted and smile with relief and amusement, and feel into the couch right beside Nora.

"Sounds like an eventful day." she said pulling out her phone "what did he look like ?"

"What ? " said Alex

"This oh so beautiful boy, what did he looked like" he could see June opening their university1s Instagram page.

"Hm...." Alex said trying to figure out his words "Blonde, blue eyes, about this height." he said putting his hand a little above his head

"Anything else ?" June asked typing away on her phone.

Like every single one of my dreams into one, was what Alex wanted to say, but instead, he just said

"Hm.. he was reading hm... Emma by Jane Austen"

"Oh!" June said putting her phone down "You met, Henry" and as if Alex brain and heart were not already gone she continued " He is in my Jane Austen elective class"

**Henry**, he thought, *Henry*


End file.
